semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Del Arago
The Kingdom of Del Arago is a Europan Kingdom situated in the lands of Rhoys. Descended from the Rhoynar tribe and consisting of a highly devout people, the Kingdom of Del Arago was formed from the religious conquest of the eastern portion of Rhoys that was long held by the Sanarii sultanate of Rhakar. When the Allfather commanded all truly devoted to the faith to descend upon the lost peninsula of Rhoys in the name of the gods, countless devout knights and warrior priests descended upon the land, non more devout than the family of Syralion (sometimes written Syralien). Being descended from an ancient noble Rhoynar house, the Syralion kings remain one of the most devout and committed dynasties to the faith of Del Arago. Del Arago has consistently remained at odds with the Westerly Princedom of Catalonia. When the sultanate originally invaded Rhoynar lands, the several noble houses of Rhoys elected the high king Scoros Termano to lead them to victory. Scoros was noble and just, but his commitment to Rhoynar victory would be his undoing. Luckily for some, some saw this flaw in the elected king's personality, and made plans to survive. The house of Trionell, technicaly now Derlai-Derlio-Trionell-Termano, chose not to side with Termano's crusade and instead move their resources and people west of the Singelo mountains, establishing a small feudal alliance that promoted neutrality and acceptance. The house of Trionell made peace terms with the Rhakari invaders, allowing them to maintain their lands if they were to avoid the conflict. This in turn created the society that would come to be known as Catalonia, one that was founded on personal liberties and acceptance. It is often jested by Aragonians that Catalonian monarchs are 'too cowardly to hold the title King', but in fact the reason they choose to remain known as princes, originally because the Rhakari Uhuru wanted the title King, is to show their committment to the original promise of neutrality and a society that is free but often isolated from the outside. This has lead many to adopt the view that the Catalani are unorthodox and outright strange in their traditions, choosing to give women equal status and allow for polygamous marriages. The house of Trionell progressively united the noble families through marriage and intimidation, but little conflict, creating the united state that exists today. This libertarian attitude has created a strong and often violent rivalry between Del Arago and Catalonia, yet despite their differences both find it easy to unite against the Kreedian Empire, a nation that has long put itself in the way of Rhoynar interests. While these two nations mostly remained as the powerful forces on the Scipian peninsula, several other Rhoynar kingdoms existed. Most were conquered by either Trione or Del Arago, with the most recent example being that of Castille. Castille rivalled both Del Arago and Trione in power. A wealthy kingdom, the royal house of Berdusa ruled over the lands. The king of Berdusa married his first daughter to the prince of Del Arago. Years later after this prince had a child and this child became king, the new king made claim to Castille, and a war ensued. Del Arago won, and took Castille's banner as part of its own to represent the 'greater kingdom'. Del Arago.png|Original crest of the kingdom of Del Arago Flag of del arago.png|War flag of Del Arago used originally for the army Flag of greater Del Arago and possibly Scipio.png|Crest of the royal house after conquest of Castille and marriage to old Castillian royalty Flag of del arago2.png|The modern war flag (maybe call kingdom Derlai and house Trione for liberal nation?) Edit: Princedom of Catalonia, ruled by the house of Trionell from the capital of Trione. Another city in Catalonia is called Derlai) ''Princedom of Trione ruled by house Trionell? ''